New Territory - Back to School
by Hearns
Summary: A series of short chapters about Malia's return to school. A Missing Scene Fic that takes place at the end of Divine Move. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1 - Malia's House

To everyone who has read my other stories and asked when am I going to do a series. Well here is the series I have been working up to.

I am going to be filling in the blanks from when Malia returns to school up through when she flicks her claws out at the end of Divine Move.

If anyone has an idea for a scene for Malia to experience during the school day, I am fair game for it. I am going to repeat this below as a reminder, but this is for the fans of Stalia and how things are going to get interesting for these two.

* * *

_**New Territory - Back to School**_

* * *

Malia felt the carpet of the floor of her room with her bare feet. She missed the hard and soft places of her old den and how soothing the dirt floor has been against her paws. The carpet padding felt like she was walking on semi-dry sand without the back kick of the dust afterwards. It felt like she was wearing shoes, without wearing shoes.

It sucked.

She wanted to use her hind claws to dig through this stuff until she hit the hard floor underneath. The desire to feel the torn fabric between her toes and the hard click from her claws against the hard stone of her old den had made her feel calm. When she was a coyote after a stressful day of dodging cougars while getting that day's meal she missed that comfy feeling against her feet.

That feeling, like the other things from those carefree fur covered days she sometimes got back in the strangest of places for a short period of time. At Stiles place, even Scott's they had wood floors throughout most of their house with throw rugs spread in several areas. The floors felt great against her feet.

They felt so alive.

Like the very structure of her old den, even though they were made out of wood.

Comfy… Full of warmth… just like she had come out spending an hour bathing in a hot shower.

Mama McCall must have wondered why Malia stayed near the edges carpet and floor during Malia's stay at Scott's house. But there was a look of understanding on the older woman's face after she brought out bumpy roller pin thing and handed it to her.

"Miss running in your bare feet?" Malia had been shocked at Scott 's mother saying that. But all Malia could do was nod in confirmation. "Don't worry; I used to run barefoot when I was younger. It felt great..." With that she leaned in and whispered, "Clothing optional too." Malia had been shock after those words.

There was no anger in the woman's voice. Just understanding and acceptance of her wild nature.

Had Malia been that obvious about what she had been missing in her human form? Feeling uncomfortable in clothes? Being cold?

Could Mama McCall have a similar wild past like herself? Be a creature that once had fur? Or could she be something else like Stiles or Lydia were?

Malia only had limited information about the Guardians. But from what Stiles had told her of them was that they were individuals not to be screwed with.

Though they would mentor young supernatural creatures like herself; a fact that didn't kick in until Malia had to go to the bathroom and discovered that she was having her period.

Mama McCall had offered the feminine products that she needed and just sat with her as they had a mother daughter talk.

It was so strange, to feel normal.

Malia didn't feel like she was some girl who had been a coyote, but she had been treated like coyote who had become a girl. With kindness and understanding of as she started to come to terms with her "new" human nature.

This was a mother of an Alpha werewolf, and she didn't see her as a trespasser in her home. Though Mama McCall did have a rule: "The house did not have the supernatural ability to heal itself, so she better do her best to keep her powers in check while she was a guest here."

Malia got the feeling that she shouldn't use her super strength without permission first. But changing… She was good with, as long as it didn't involve damaging the furniture or the walls of the house.

How much trouble had Scott the Alpha gotten into with his Mom?

She just gulped some at thinking about the image of the woman grabbing any werewolf, banshee, Mage, Druid, or some other supernatural creature by the scruff neck and whacking them in the face with a newspaper like a disobedient dog just for scraping paint off of the wall with their nails.

Good thing she was on the toilet at the time or else there would have been a mess.

Stiles was still spraying _Spot Shot_ on Mama McCall's carpet after the entire barfed up mummy incident. Mama McCall wanted to get the stain out of it from when Nogitsune did the entire body photocopy thing with Stiles body that took place in her living room.

Mama McCall was stern, yet gentle with her as she realized that Maila was still getting used to being around other individuals like herself.

No topic about things was taboo with Mama MaCall.

So Malia asked about some random werewolf stuff and some girl stuff.

In a way, Malia felt comfortable during their talks. The wildness, the internal workings of the plumbing of the female body, getting a decent bra that fit for running, finding a decent shampoo and talking about sex.

The sex talks were her favorite.

It was like she had found a mentor, who made all of the feelings she had for Stiles start to make sense. These were talks that if Malia's mother had lived, she might have had with her. It was a little sad, but...Mama McCall gave her a loving hug and the world felt normal. Less dark and scary.

Though when Mama McCall decided to let out a howl, must have scared the crap out of her son Scott. The look on his face had been priceless as he had rushed into the bathroom to see his mother standing there with her body arched back with a grin ear to ear. All Malia could do was scrap her jaw up of the floor and say "Wow."

"That was from my wild youth days. And I still got it." Scott had quickly left trying to get some strange image out of his mind which had made him cringe as he quickly headed back to his room.

Mama McCall had let her know that she had an open door to whenever she had to talk about "girl stuff." Something that Malia decided to take advantage of whenever she had a chance.

Maybe Malia thought that she would start looking more like a true member of the pack instead of looking like a fashion reject to her fellow classmates. This weekend would be where Mama McCall and the other female members of the Pack would take her out to find some more clothes to make her feel more herself.

Warm.

So far most of her stuff she had scored had either been from her late mother's closet or from Alison, Kira and Lydia's. One of the shirts she was choosing to wear today had been Alison's but after smelling it, she put it back. It was too soon, so she went for one of Lydia's and put it on along with a pair of her mom's pants. Wearing something of Alison would be too much of an insult to the Huntress's memory. But Malia knew that maybe something soon, at a time worthy of the Huntress's name, wearing Alison's clothes would be appropriate. Feeling a bit cold, Malia grabbed a scarf that Kira had given her and wrapped it around her neck. One thing to say about that Fox Girl, she knew how to find warm fabric.

Malia knew that she would have gym class today, so she grabbed her exercise clothes consisting of a pair of running short and a large t-shirt, sports bra and a thermal running jacket, and she headed out the door with her backpack after giving her dad a strong hug.

Now with her first day of school Stiles had offered along with Scott to drive her to there. Seeing Scott's Jeep she was a little wary of getting in. But as she approached Stiles scent flooded over her as he opened the door and got out to push the seat back so that she could get in. The smell of fox was prevalent.

One particular Female fox that smelled like peanut butter and french-fries, Kira had been in here earlier over the last few days. Who puts Peanut-butter on French-fries? Ketchup she could understand, but Peanut-butter? It was probably a Fox thing. She shrugged.

"Hey Malia." Stiles said as he hugged her as she came near the Jeep's door.

"Hi Stiles... Thanks for taking me to school." Malia said as she looked over to see Scott. The Alpha werewolf looked to be a little better after the last few days. But he smelled of grief the same way that her dad did. "Hi Scott." Malia seemed a little hesitant to get in. The last time she had been in the back of this thing was when she had recently been turned back into a naked human. But now, as she looked at the back seat she saw a lot of blankets back there and there were arranged in an almost warm snuggly way.

Stiles moved to let her get in.

"I brought a few blankets along just in case you got cold." Malia reached up brought one to the blankets up to her face and sniffed it. This was one of the blankets that she had been wrapped in after her change back to human form, but also it smelled like Stiles as if he had taken the time to spread his scent over it to make her feel better. It must have taken days for Stiles to sleep in all of these blankets, spreading his scent around just so her ride to school would be easier on her. It did...

Maybe later after school she and Stiles could roll up naked together sharing their warmth in a few of these. Ever since that time on the couch in Echo House, Malia's dread of human things was not gone, but it was made tolerable knowing that she wasn't alone with her issues, questions and problems, it made the experience in her present form more pleasant. Malia didn't feel like she was all caged up. But Stiles had her heart, and fur or not, he was a person that she wanted to be around. He accepted her for the Coyote she was. No guilt, no anger, just… Loving warmth.

"Thanks..." Malia grinned as she looked at Stiles grinning dimpled face and got in but not before giving him a kiss.

"Got your class schedule?" Scott said as Malia settled in and locked the seatbelt around her waist.

"Yeah..." Malia said as she let her brown eyes turn blue and pulled out her schedule from her pocket.

"Okay..." Stiles reached over and looked at the schedule and chewed on his lower lip. "Okay, you have Kira's dad for your first class, then Mrs. Wagner. She is a good teacher; I had her in the past. Mr. Hearn... Trust me you will be smelling his fresh brewed coffee all day. You have Gym with Coach Finstock, Lunch, and then Mrs. Howle. Good teacher, but she makes you work for your grade. Health Class, and Tutoring for your last hour." Malia looked down at her toes.

"Yeah... The tutoring... I know I missed like eight years of school, but..." Malia felt a little uncertain about her day.

"Don't worry, from what I have from Kira's dad, Mr. Verde tends to make sure that you get your backed up school work done. So skipping out on a class might be a little hard for you." Scott said patting Malia on her shoe. "Don't worry, you are not the only supernatural creature on campus. If you need help, just ask us. Also Ethan is going to be there, he has Mr. Verde as well." That cheered up Malia a little. Ethan, her GBF, and a fellow wild were-creature in the pack, at least she wouldn't be alone catching up on her school work alone.

"Okay..." Malia said feeling that at least she wasn't going to be alone going back to school again. Then she looked at Scott. "Um, Scott, this morning while I was getting dressed. I had this urge to scrape my toe nails and finger nails across the floor." This caught Scott's attention.

"Did you feel like you were not getting any traction?" Scott said with concern. Malia nodded. "Like your toes and fingers were itching?" Malia nodded again.

"Around my finger tips and around my toe nails, Yeah, how did you know?." Scott felt his own fingers and right in front of her flicked his fingers.

"I got the feeling too. Your claws are coming in." Malia looked at Scott's hand which were now tipped claw like fingers. Stiles was grinning at Malia as she looked that the claws before her.

Malia slowly reached out and felt Scott's hand. It felt so strange, yet... every feeling she had from her body screamed 'here you will soon have your claws back'. Stiles reached out and rubbed the back of Malia's hand as she felt Scott's claws. Not Fur, but it was something from her old days.

Eyes – **Check**

Strength – **Check**

Claws – **To be announced** – Wait….change that to: _**Coming Soon**_.

"How about after school me and Scott tech you how to flick your claws?" Stiles said grinning. Claws... She would have her claws back... All that anger she had at Stiles after he had walked in on her while in the shower, and how quick he had been to concede to her. This was the reason why.

They hadn't taken her powers away, they had just reset them.

This was the way she would have learned about her powers if her life hadn't been flipped upside-down with the car accident and her violent first change.

This was her heritage, and now with the others, she was going to accept it and learn about it with her friends.

"Yeah..." Malia was grinning. Maybe this was going to be a good day for her. With that Scott turned back into his seat and put the jeep in gear and they drove to school.

* * *

Well this will be the first chapter in a series, so let me know what you think.

I am taking suggestions for any ideas for what you want for Malia to experience during her first day of school. So send them to me via the reviews or the PM link.

Hearns


	2. Chapter 2 - 1st Period - History

Thanks to all of you who have asked me to continue writing about Malia Tate.

Well here is chapter 2.

* * *

New territory - Chapter 2 - 1st Period (History) - Mr. Yukimura

* * *

Malia got out of Scott's jeep. It was strange as this was the first time since her transformation back to being a human… well were-human that she didn't feel alone. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath through her nose and sniffed out the individual scents in the air.

The spring rains were coming.

She could smell sweat off of the band field along with freshly cut grass.

Human, human, human, female human menstruating, human with a heavy bad smelling body odor, human that smelled like doughnuts... gopher that smelled like candy bars… Malia licked her lips at that taste.

The Malia liked the taste of Prairie dog and Gopher back when she was a Coyote. It took forever to get them, but they tasted good with a branch of female thine leaves bush to chew on while eating once you got them. She sighed at that memory as she searched out more scents to sense what was in the area.

Banshee with musk…. Lydia.

Malia's eyes shot open.

Searching around where Lydia was at Malia locked onto the car pulling into the school parking lot.

Lydia looked to be a little better. Malia remembered spending the night at Lydia's house and the bonding they had done. Somehow sharing a bubble bath with the Banshee and just exposing their issues to one another had taken some of the sting of losing Aiden and Alison away.

Malia didn't have an issue with nudity, but Lydia was a little shy when it came to showing her body. Well unless you were an attractive male interested in fornicating with her. Malia hadn't smelled that much baby juice, no matter how faint, since that pride of cougars moved into the area around where her old den had been when she was twelve. As long as they were making little cougars, they left her alone. Though Malia was glad when that herd of deer came through the area and the cougars left to eat them instead of trying to eat her. Boy did she have to run like crazy during those days.

But it was Aiden's scent on Lydia's mattress that Malia made stop cold.

Lydia and Aiden had been mates. Lydia hadn't lost a friend; this was a person she wanted to have pups with.

Deciding right then and there, Malia knew that having Lydia take a bath would make her feel better. It worked for her even as a child, so it might work for her friend.

After searching the cabinets in the bathroom for bubble bath, Malia finally found some and kept pouring until there was a frothy crest nearly overflowing the top of the tub of warm water. Once that was done Malia literally forced Lydia to undress before her as she blocked her path out of the bathroom and she wouldn't leave the door until Lydia was in the tub.

Once Lydia was under the bubbles… Lydia felt comfortable even with Malia undressing and getting into the tub with her. Lydia was willing to let Malia bathe with her even as she rubbed the sadness from her body but Lydia considered this something as something Malia's "kid brain" went to as a reference of how things worked for humans.

It wasn't sexual… it was it was simple grooming, rubbing dirt off into the water and sharing scents. Malia didn't mind feeling Lydia' hair on her chest as she frothed the Banshee's hair up into all sorts of strange shapes as Lydia lay back against her friend. That was when Malia saw a series of puncture marks on the back of Lydia's neck. They looked to be fresh, but recently healed. Lydia winced as Malia cleaned at them, but she calmed down as Malia moved away from them. When Malia asked how Lydia got the injury she learned that Scott had used his Werewolf claws on Stiles and Lydia to establish a link between their minds so that they could kick out the Nogitsune from Stiles' mind. Lydia broke down remembering the incident.

Malia hugged Lydia in the tub and let know she wasn't alone as the Banshee started to sob against her.

It was like when Stiles dried her hair while she was staying at his place… the desire to feel warm and safe. Lydia needed the feeling more than the others did, given the level of pain she had felt about losing two of her pack mates.

Malia had slowly washed away Lydia's makeup to see her true Banshee face. It wasn't ugly, but it sure would need a lot of lotion to make it look better. Lydia's face looked a little like a picture Malia had seen in a celebrity magazine of Mila Kunis without any makeup. But Lydia wasn't that bad with her makeup removed. It would take a month of rubbing lotion onto Lydia's face to repair the damage from the layers of makeup she had been wearing over the last few weeks but as Lydia became more comfortable with Malia touching her face that most of the weight of the world she had been carrying started to fade away.

In the Banshee's view of things she had been the reason for two of her friends' deaths. Being taken and used as bait in the events that had gotten Alison killed, and not being well versed in combat so that she could fight beside Scott and Kira to take down the Nogitsune before he had killed Aiden still weighed heavy on her. Malia just moved in and hugged the Banshee again as she brushed out the tears from the Banshee's eyes.

"I miss him too. Aiden was like an older brother to me. He let me know that I could keep my coyote nature and still be a human girl too." Malia said as she stroked Lydia's hair as she proceeded to wash it with the baby shampoo she had brought with her. The rubbing of Lydia's mane with her fingers relaxed the Banshee enough to open up about her time with Aiden and Alison. How Lydia had met Aiden and how she didn't see him as being evil, he had to do evil to survive, but he cared about others. He cared about her. She missed those times where he had held her in his arms and let her pull in his scent.

"The mating wasn't half bad either." Lydia said as Malia giggled at that image as the water started to turn cold and their fingers started to look raisins.

Somehow the bath they had shared had somehow forced the Banshee to tap into her powers and for a little while so she could talk with Aiden and Alison as she heard the voices from the other side start to speak to her as they dried off and got dressed in their pajamas.

The rest of the night was spent with Lydia giving her side of the conversation to the two disembodied spirits. It was strange but soothing for the Banshee to speak with her friends. Malia just sat back and did the occasional run out of the bedroom to grab a refill of snacks or drinks and just listened to Lydia speak to the spirits of her deceased friends.

"Alison, I know that I miss you and Aiden... Yeah... It is strange to hear you talk to me like this... You are not the only dead person that has talked to me like this. Wait... you watched me and Malia bathe? Did Aiden? Wait… he liked how I looked nude..."

"You know you have a nice body for a non-shape shifter." Malia added. "But if I were you, I would put on some extra weight if you were ever going to go anywhere naked again."

"Malia!" Lydia had taken the statement as an insult but in Malia's case a few extra pounds on Lydia couldn't hurt. Lydia's body just didn't feel all that healthy from the stress she had gone through. Malia had felt Lydia's ribs when they had bathed, and Lydia would need the additional body mass if she was to stay healthy if she was ever to carry puppy Banshees in the future.

But as either Alison or Aiden spoke to Lydia from the other side, Lydia became a bit sadder from the direction of the dialogue taking place. "Malia has been making sure that I eat." A pause: "Oatmeal... Peanut Butter and Jelly… tuna fish..." Lydia grinned. "Yeah, that pretty much describes her." Malia moved over and sat near Lydia and let her eyes turn blue as she studied Lydia like the Coyote she was as she looked out to a side of her bedroom. "You have to check on the others don't you?" Lydia felt said, but as the Banshee looked at Malia. "Yeah... Malia will keep an eye on me; she has been like a guard dog checking the house every fifteen minutes. You go and do what you need to do on the other side. I promise to make sure that the GPS to my car is on while I am driving." Lydia said raising her hand. "I promise." With that Alison and Aiden's spirits left and the Banshee started to chew through the plate of sandwiches Malia had laid down before her.

The rest of the night just felt quiet, even with Malia going around and checking Lydia's territory for danger in the middle of the night as the house creaked from the shifts in the weather. There was none... Well any that had decided to enter on the physical level. Though she did smoosh to death a few flies. Malia made sure that those "dead" flies were trapped and wrapped duct tape to ensure their containment even if they did attempt to rise from the dead. Those little buggers were not going to get out and causing any harm anytime soon even if they weren't connected to the Nogitsune.

Today seeing Lydia get out of her car, she looked better. A bit less makeup, but a lot more lotion, aloe scented with roses and some other scent that Malia couldn't place that smelled great.

"Hey Malia..." Lydia said as she came up to the young were-coyote. "So, ready for you first day back?"

"I am a little nervous." Malia said as she looked at the set of buildings before her.

"Worry a little, but at least you are not going to have anything try to eat you here." Lydia said as leaned against Scott's jeep.

"Worry about what?" Malia said concerned.

"The New Kid always gets seen as being weak, but you are stronger than they think. Though I wouldn't growl at anyone right away…" This is when Lydia reached over to look at Malia's schedule. "Hey we have English together." Lydia said as she noticed the teacher Malia had.

"Yeah, and I have Gym with Kira." Malia said shrugging.

"Just don't try to eat her... again." Malia winced at Lydia's words. This was one of those things that she wished she hadn't done. Malia had been so angry back then. Now in this pack... After all that had happened she had to make up for it. She would do her best to apologize to Kira.

That's if Kira didn't run away from her.

"Hey how about I walk you to class?" Lydia said as she noticed how Malia was feeling.

"Okay." Malia said as she picked up her book bag and walked with Lydia to her first class.

"Hey Malia... See you around lunch?" Stiles called out forcing Malia to turn around.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Malia said grinning before she had to run to catch up with Lydia.

* * *

As Malia walked into the room the smell of fox was overwhelming. As each student took a seat, Malia took a seat where she could escape quickly if something came to attack. That was when the teacher came up to her and spoke.

"Ms. Tate," The Asian man said as Malia started to put her book bag down in her chair.

"Yes..." Malia said looking around the room searching for danger.

"Could you stay after class, I need to speak to you about some things." Malia nodded as she smelled the strong scent of fox... Wait foxes...

"Okay, what about?" Malia felt worried, this was Fox Girl's dad. Did he not want her in his class? Stiles said that he had requested to be her advisor, but what if there was another reason. Malia's defenses were up.

"Heritage." He said cryptically.

Heritage? Did he mean her heritage? She was a Ware-Coyote, what did he know about her? Was there some history book about were-coyotes that she didn't know about that she had to read? She was in the room only three minutes and she was worried.

That was when the last of the students flooded into the room.

As the bell rang Malia felt several eyes looking at her.

"Who's the new girl?" A voice spoke in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, but at least the teacher knows she is here. Remember that girl from Eichen House that showed up in Coach Finstock's room."

"Yeah... From what I head the staff from the place sent to get her were more messed up than the patients, who the hell tries to Taser senseless a calm patient plucking at a piano? No wonder she ran away."

"Yeah, I heard those guys got fired after Coach wrestled away a live Taser from one of those guys and hit him with it."

"Well given what all has happened with Coach this past year, I think he's had his limit on the crap that has taken place to the students and youth around here, that he decided to start taking names and kicking ass."

"Understatement. I heard that he chased after a sports recruiter with a lacrosse staff after the guy tried to get onto the field thinking the guy was a pedophile."

"Well given from what I heard from the grapevine is that we are going to get lanyards with GPS chips in them to make sure that we and anyone that comes onto campus can be tracked if something goes wrong."

"Given all of the crap lately, we might have a closed campus by the time I hit senior year." One of the voices said as the sounds started to shift to her direction. "Talk about Homeland School Security."

"So, what is with the new girl?" Malia listened in as the third voice spoke up. "She looks like she is listening to us." That was when Malia turned in the direction of the voices as she saw how far away they were. The three students were sitting in the far back of the classroom. Malia winced. Great Super Hearing has now kicked in. Good news no one around here is carrying a dog whistle or else I be screwed. "Well she better watch out for that large creepy spider that is crawling up her back because it is about to..." Spider! Spiders were itchy creatures. Malia shot out of her chair and pulled her jacket off and started hitting it across her desk to kill the damn creature. Malia felt the back of her neck to sense if the spider was there when there were smooshed spider remains present on the desk or her jacket.

"Oh, Crap…" Malia said as she realized that the three students in the back had tested to see if she could hear them… Well it had worked. Malia quickly looked at Mr. Yukimura who just rolled his eyes as she shook his head and pointed at her to sit down. There was a cleared throat from Mr. Yukimura as he glared at the trio in the corner.

"I see that we've just tested our new student Ms. Tate's hearing and know how well she can hear lets, see how well she can listen like the rest of you to today's lesson." Malia got the feeling that this was going to be a long class. Malia put her jacket on and pulled it closer around her as she pulled out her notebook and pencils and started to take notes as Mr. Yukimura asked them to open their text books to a specific page number and look at the map on the page.

"Now given that fifteen century Europe was on an expansion phase throughout the world. The…"

* * *

Malia's brain hurt as the class came to an end. So far Malia had to read about thirty pages covering the expansion of England around the world and answer three questions. That was when Mr. Yukimura walked over to her desk and handed her a sheet of paper.

"This is a project I want you to work on with your friends for the rest of the year." Mr. Yukimura said as Malia looked at it. "It might help you figure out some things about yourself and your friends."

Do a comparative history of the myths and legends pertaining to Asian Foxes (Kitsune), Wolves and American Coyotes. How are they alike and how are they different in how have they influenced the development of their respective cultures. (500 points)

Malia looked at the strange word: Kitsune. She had heard the word several times from Scott and Stiles, but to see it spelled out before her caught her attention.

"Sure…" Malia didn't know what this meant, but she got the feeling that Mr. Yukimura wanted her to learn more about what she was as well as the other members of her pack and some of the history that went with it.

"Good." With that Mr. Yukimura walked back to his desk. This was when one of her classmates leaned over and tapped her on her shoulder.

"So, I take it you got some extra credit work to take up?" Malia nodded. "Well, the project he gave me was a list of 200 hundred names of individuals throughout history that I have to write two to three sentences on whenever we have a library day." With that the student pulled out his extra credit project. "I have about one hundred and thirty-three done so far." Malia looked at the list and cringed and the twelve pages before her.

"You had to do that?!" The boy looked at the list of hand written information.

"Yeah," there was a long sigh from him. "Took me awhile, but I am still trudging through it. I hit about five Wikipedia pages a night to summarize to get this thing done. So what is your project?" Malia was hesitant in letting someone outside of the pack see what this was. Would she be laughed at? Hounded for being a wild girl? That was when the boy looked over her shoulder at the paper.

"Comparative history on…" Then there was a quizzical look on the boy and then a shrug. "He wants you do a comparative analysis on those myths and their cultural impact… figures." Did the boy know who she was? Malia winced. "Ah, let's see… Foxes are known as being a major influence on Japanese and Asian cultures, Coyotes are a major influence on the Native American mythos and mind set. I lived in Arizona for six years and I saw a lot of symbols around them all over the place. Wolves are referenced in the mythology in Europe, mainly the Roman Empire." Malia blinked a few times.

"What?"

"Grab a sheet of paper and start writing this up for notes." Malia shuffled onto a page of her notebook paper and started scribbling away. "Foxes have influenced Asian culture, Wolves are a major influence on European culture, and Coyotes are a major influence on the Native American culture." There was a pause from the boy, "Coyotes and Foxes are seen as tricksters, Wolves are seen along with Foxes as mother figures. All three are sort of seen as warriors and teachers. Wolves are often seen in Roman mythology, in a few references… Um…" The boy closed his eyes to search his mind for that tidbit of information he was looking for. A few references have them showing up being around the goddess Artemis, but I think that is confusion with them being linked to hunting dogs."

"Artemis?" Malia spoke up looking at the boy.

"The Greek Goddess of the hunt, she was pictured in a short skirt, and carrying a bow." Malia stopped cold. Alison. He was talking about Alison or probably an ancestor of her's? Malia had seen the police report about Alison's death. She winced. "You okay, Tate?" Malia nodded.

"Alison… Alison Argent was a friend." Malia said as the boy put the facts together.

"Tate… wait I remember you from the memorial service." That was when he put the pieces together. "Malia Tate." He whispered out.

Malia nodded.

"You are not going to call me Wild girl or Coyote girl?" Malia shank down into her chair.

"No, No... Crap..." There was a realization with the boy. "I remember Lydia Martin walking you into class. Given that she sort of helped save your life, I kind of figured that given how you two have been hanging together, I sort of figured out that you both went through the same type of dissociative fugue. Lydia thought she was a naked forest nymph for a few days and you thought you were a coyote for a couple of years. Trust me the last thing I want to do is make you feel worse about yourself that you already feel." The boy spoke as he nudged her on the shoulder. "That and I saw you walking into school together after you got out of Scott McCall's jeep. Plus, I was in Coach Finstock's class at the time and he offered up an "A" for the course if we helped in tracking down and locating Lydia Martin when she went missing from the hospital."

"So, you're not freaked out?!" Malia said surprised.

"Given all the craziness that has been taking place around here I am not surprised that it happens more." The boy said. "Lydia went through a pretty violent animal attack, and you went through a car accident. Your brain tends to lock up at times; sometimes you need someone to give you a nudged reboot." With that the boy leaned closer. "Plus I have been through two car accidents. All I remember from both cases is the seatbelt slapping me across the chest and my front teeth hurting along with my molars." Malia remembered the way her teeth hurt after the accent. All this time, she had thought it had been from her changing into her coyote form. What if it had been from the actual accident during the car's roll?

"How long did your fugue last?"

"The first time when I was kid, it lasted about a few minutes... the good news was that I was locked in place by the seatbelt snapping me back into the seat. So I couldn't get out of the car until the seatbelt lock disengaged after what felt like a few minutes after we came to a stop. Other than hurting like hell, most of what I remember is the sound. Still can't play racing games with the sound effects on during the wreck scenes." Malia winced. "So what was it like when you got stuck in your own body? Listen I know that you probably don't want to talk about it..."

"Thanks... But I do want to talk about it, because for the longest time while I was trapped in that state, I wanted to be a girl again." Malia wanted to tell more, but given that he had known about what Lydia had gone through, maybe a little fudging of facts might help. "All I pretty much remember is that I didn't see my face. All I saw was this..." Malia chewed on the words hard.

"Creature... You know looked completely alien, didn't move the way that you remembered your body moving. Like your face wasn't your own..." Malia nodded. Well at least Lydia's little run through the woods did have some benefit to keeping Malia's Wild child status in check. "I did a lot of research online after the mess, plus a character during a Doctor Who Christmas Special went through a Fugue state after he witnessed the death of his wife at the hands of the monster of the week during that episode."

"Doctor who?" Malia wasn't up to speed on a lot of the cultural slang many of the fellow kids were using in the school.

"It's a TV show. It is about an alien that has this time machine slash spaceship that he travels around in and has adventures in."

"And he is a doctor?" Malia said getting the feeling that she might like this show.

"The guy is over nine hundred years old. So picking up the occasional degree in genetic electrical work, telepathic computing, military tactics, warp drive mechanics, and being able to build a quantum computer out of car battery, a refrigerator and a trashed electron microscope in under fifteen minutes with duct tape. Yeah the guy has a few doctorates under his belt."

"Wow, a guy like that must have a really big and powerful ship to fly around in. So what does his ship look like?"

"For the last fifty years, his ship has been disguised as a Blue British Police Call Box. But the inside is larger than it is on the outside by a factor of a few million. The Guy put a beach in for goodness sake when he decided to expand his swimming pool."

"So how big is a Police Call Box?" Malia said trying to get a size reference.

"Think about the size of four Superman sized phone booths."

"Oh..." With that the bell rang and the class was over. "He must have a lot of folks knocking on his door to use his phone."

"That is why he keeps the phone access on the outside of the ship."

"So how does he use the phone while he is in space?"

"Well, I will show you sometime after I download an episode or two to my phone later this week."

"Thanks." Malia said as she put her papers up and put them into her book bag. "So what is your name?"

"Tommy Baker Cooper." The boy said getting up from his desk.

"Thanks Tommy." Malia said feeling that there was one person other than the Pack she could not feel like a freak around. She was a little unsure about the entire him knowing she was a Were-Coyote, but that she could play by ear.

* * *

Next: 2nd period - Mrs. Wagner (Math)

* * *

I hope that you liked the _Doctor Who_ references that I sprinkled throughout the end of the chapter. The entire Lydia Martin/Forest Nymph comes up from me looking at a lot of Lydia Martin fanart while writing this up. Amazing what turns up when you click on "find more images like this" on .

If any of you have ideas of what should take place in the next chapter let me know. I am searching for any High School Experiences from you all to help craft this day for Malia so she has some highs and some lows throughout this story. Please send them to me via PM and please post a review below.

I already have a fairly cringe worthy scene set up for Mr. Hearn's science class even before I hit the bathroom Chekov gun scene I am setting up for Chapters 3 and 4.

Till Next chapter,

Hearns


	3. Chapter 3 - 2nd Period - Math

Part of this chapter comes through a request done by kcsism

I hope that you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 3 - 2nd Period - Math

* * *

Malia walked to her next class. The hallway was a little noisy, but at least she had made a friend during her history class. Tommy seemed to be a really nice guy for a human. He didn't see her as a freak, but he did see her as someone who was doing her best to navigate her life through school. That was when she caught a whiff of Scott, as Malia approached the Alpha of her Pack, she stopped cold.

Fox... Malia hadn't encountered this particular member of the Pack yet other than a few minutes during Alison and Aiden's funeral, but she was wary how she would be seen by the were-fox.

"Hey Kira..." Scott said to the Asian girl, as Malia got to see the girl's face she winced. This was a more modern and current version of the young woman she and Stiles had seen in the photo they had found with that mummy. Also this was the same girl that Malia had chased through the hallways of this very school while she was still in her coyote form. Malia just stood there and listened in.

"Scott... Listen I..." Scott looked hurt. Had Kira hurt Scott? The smells were all off. Both of their scent trails smelled like they were both in pain.

"It's okay..." Scott said as he nodded.

"You and Alison were close... I didn't want to intrude on your period of mourning." Malia dropped back as she listened in more. Pretending to look down at her schedule to find her next class, Malia waited things out. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the Alpha of her pack more.

"Kira, I still miss her. It is going to take some time for me to realize that she's gone." Scott said with pain in his voice. "Listen, I just need to sort some things out... About where do we go from here and what we are about." Malia smelled Kira's scent change. Still Fox... but human too. The scent of pain that Lydia had across her body from her feelings of loss had spread here. Malia moved out from hiding and hugged both the Alpha and his Fox. "Malia?!" Scott called out as Malia dug with her grip and tried to press her scent into them.

"Please... No more sadness." Kira tried to move off but Malia's grip held firm. "I feel like the sadness I have over losing my sister and mother has spread to you." Malia's words started to stick as Scott realized what she was talking about.

"Malia... it is alright, the sadness isn't from you. It is just that I knew Alison for a long time and she was the first girl I fell in love with." Scott reached up and rubbed the side of her face. "We separated and went our own ways after our own lives took different directions. We both still cared about each other as friends. I know that the pain is still going to be there for a long time, but it will heal. The wound damage will still be there for me whenever something comes up. But that gives me strength to go on in her memory." Malia still felt hurt, but knowing that she wasn't the one that brought this pain to her Pack Alpha made her feel better.

"Okay..." That was when Malia started to feel a tap on her back.

"Malia... could you lighten up on the bear hug..." Malia heard Kira speak as the young were-coyote turned to look at her fellow pack-mate. Malia saw that Kira was wincing in pain and her eyes were turning orange as she was using her animal strength to push through Malia's grip to breath. Malia jumped back as from the couple as Kira fell into Scott's arms as she coughed a few times finally being able to take in full breaths into her lungs. Kira turned to look at Malia with a light grin on her face eyes with still glowing orange eyes stating that Malia wasn't in trouble, though Malia needed to be more careful in the future with her strength. The were-fox was going to be sore from what Malia did trying to stop her pack-mate and Alpha from crying.

Malia looked down at her arms.

"Sorry..." Malia realized that she could really hurt people... Even Stiles if she wasn't careful. Malia had to learn to control her returning powers or else... Images of Ethan playing a game of one-on-one lacrosse with her came back to her.

The game had started out with a marked out place in the woods where if any damage could be done, would be done to some innocent shrubbery and trees.

"Okay Malia... Let's see what you can do." Ethan said as crouched down and picked up two weird clubs that had nets in one end of them. "The objective here is to catch the ball in the net of the stick and to put it through the net behind me."

Ethan picked up a gray ball using the netted club and bounced it a few times.

"Okay." Malia has said at the time.

Malia cringed remembering at what happened next.

Ethan tossed the ball at her and she caught it in the net. Then the poop hit the wall.

Malia flung the ball in the net at Ethan with a bit more force than she expected and it flew through the air.

The hard rubber ball shot through Ethan's net… through the goal net… bounced off of a rock… crashing through the branches of a tree… destroying a squirrel on one of the tree's branches… bounced off another rock... and ending its path of destruction crashing into the side of a cougar's head with enough force to render it unconscious mid-stride.

The next thing Malia remembered was that she was running with the ball in her hands and some coyote pup under her arms yelping like mad that was about to be the cougar's meal that she had knocked out.

_Please don't turn me into a two legs... Please by the Moon, don't turn me into a Two-legs. I'll be good... I won't pee on my sister anymore. Please don't do to me what you did to Blue Eyes._

Remembering what those yelps and grows meant freaked Malia out more as she and Ethan sprinted to his motorcycle. Somehow word of Malia's change to human had been seen by some of the other creatures of the night and this poor Coyote puppy thought that she and Ethan were going to turn him into a human. Sheesh... This little guy was full coyote and not some trapped in their animal form were-creature like she had been.

It took a moment for Ethan to bring his Motorcycle to a stop by some coyote den and her letting go of the pup and ushering the little guy in before speeding off before they were able to think straight about their actions.

"We are not going to tell Scott about that. Okay..." Malia said trying to get her heart out of her throat.

"You're kidding me, right. I am glad we didn't choose to play softball! You are lethal." Ethan said as they slowed down so that they wouldn't get a speeding ticket from the scene of the crime.

Malia looked down at her schedule and realized what time it was as she had to sprint like mad to get to her next class.

* * *

In all of the time Malia spent as a coyote there was one thing she missed, it was math. Now for a kid doing math, it sort of sucks... But after six months of being stuck with fur, you start to do anything to hold on to your humanity. So Malia started to do multiplication tables. She started to scratch out numbers with her paws and started to work on them. Only a few a day, but it kept her sane. Heck, she was counting the petals on the flowers and tried to remember how her old half circle math compass worked. But she knew enough math that one summer she built a crude sundial keep her occupied.

Now sitting in the classroom, the smell of musty paper and eraser bits flying around, she felt normal again.

After Malia's return to human form, several counselors from the school system wanted to see how rusty her skills were. Well on some of the tests Malia was given she struggled through, while others... Well... she excelled at.

For some strange reason all that math she did to keep sane gave her "super math skills". She would need a little help with some of the theories and some of the more advanced math ideas, but she was way ahead of other students her age. Now sitting in Pre-Algebra 1... She was blowing through problems left and right.

That was when something hit her hair.

Malia stopped and felt her hair to see if there was anything there.

There was nothing.

Then there was a fa-thut sound and Malia could sense something coming at her from her hearing.

Malia raised her hand to block it and felt something semi-wet hit the palm of her hand. Malia turned to look in the direction of her still raised hand to see a boy with his jaw on the floor. Malia tilted her head side to side wondering what he was doing as he quickly hid the straw that was in one of his hands.

Malia turned her hand around to look at the palm of her hand to see a white curled up piece of paper.

The boy was shooting spit wads at her.

Taking her thumb she flicked the wet paper in her hand to the floor and started to feel through her hair with her fingers. Not finding any other errant wads of paper she went back to doing her work but she had to stop as she started to smell the scent of urine.

A few sniff from Malia and she realized that it had come from the same seat.

Why was the guy marking his turf? Turning around the guy looked scared. That was when most of the class started to take notice, H E double hockey Sticks. Did she go coyote during class?

"Mr. Apreece." The Teacher Mrs. Wagner called out as the spit wad kid just looked at her.

"I really need to use the bathroom." With that the poor guy got of the chair and ran out of the room.

Malia didn't know what freaked the guy out until she looked down at her hand. Well the back of her hand that she had her pencil in.

Her hand had claws.

Malia winced.

It was the same hand she had held up to block the... Oh POOP! Malia tried a few times to get it changed back, but it was stuck.

Quickly Malia looked around for something to cover her hand with. Grabbing her scarf, she wrapped it around her hand.

Malia had heard stories that some of the other students told about the "Werewolves" of Beacon Hills. Some of the stuff was comical given the entire Hollywood influence on her people's image...

Duh...

Spit Wad thinks you are going to go on a killing spree and eat this sorry ass. These folks have been through enough with crazed killers, human or otherwise in the past year that they might attack thinking you are a threat.

No... This had to be treated like a Band-Aid... Ripped off with as little pain as possible. Malia raised her non-clawed hand and asked her teacher.

"Mrs. Wagner I need to head to the rest room."

"Be quick about it." Malia nodded sensing that the teacher was partially buying it, but also understood some of Malia's concern.

Once out of the door, Malia started sniffing for the Urine smell and... She found it.

Malia didn't have a lot of time, but given that she just scared the crap out of the guy, the last thing she wanted was this guy coming to school with a gun loaded with silver bullets.

Between the trail of urine and the waked smell of fear, Malia followed guy to the boy's restroom. Malia knocked on the door a few times to be polite.

"Hey are you okay?" Malia winced. That was a stupid question. The guy wasn't okay. He had just seen her with fully flicked out claws for goodness sake. She was a little freaked out after she had been turned back into a human and saw her human hand for the first time in years. For this guy, she might be the creature of his nightmares. Claws… eating human flesh by the pound… running around in a nude violence crazed sex orgy.

That as TV, not real life... the running around nude they got right, but the orgy? Good grief, she was a cuddlier, not a... a... Fur covered multi-partner sex machine...

No... This had to be settled fast and with force of understanding.

Well it was time to rip this mess off like a band aid, fast and swift.

"Apreece..." Malia said worried. "Listen I know that I scared the tinkle out of you..." There was a scuff of sneakers behind the door. Great... Well it wasn't like it was her first time going into a boy's bathroom.

Walking into the boy's bathroom she saw Apreece walking around really freaked out. The urine trail of where he had wet himself was still prevalent. For someone whose tinkle parts were in front of him, there was a lot of side and back wetness to his pants.

"Okay... are you here to kill me?"

Okay... This is going to be so awkward...

"No... just came to apologize for scaring the crap out of you."

"Soooo no going and turning me into a pile of ground chuck?"

Okay... might as well be direct. Malia walked straight to Apreece and cornered him against the wall.

"I am not here to kill, harm, injure, disembowel, eat, or otherwise."

"Wha..." That's was it... Malia slapped Apreece across the face.

"Face hurt!" Apreece reached out to feel the pain of where Malia's palm connected with his cheek.

"Ow... Yes! You said that you were not going to harm me!"

"Good. I didn't say that I wouldn't slap some sense into you." Malia nodded. "Now take off your pants, go into a bathroom stall and see if you can clean up the rest of the urine on your legs. I'll do my best to clean up your pants so that you don't act as cougar bait."

"Cougar bait?!" Apreece said in shock.

"Yeah... There are far more worse things running around this town than me." Malia shuddered. "That damn thing tried to eat me a few times when I was all furry and running on all fours. You don't soon forget something like that."

"So there is worse... okay I got that." Apreece cleared his throat. "So... Werewolves are not the top of the big and scary food chain."

"Nogitsune was one of them. I lost two members of my pack to him… and nearly two more because of his actions." Malia felt uneasy telling Apreece this stuff but in a way in light of recent events it made her feel better. "So how are the pants coming?" The sooner she drenched the pants in water and soap the sooner he wouldn't smell like he had been marked on by a member of his own pack.

"Just a second…" Apreece sounded concerned, but the tone felt more… awkward. Maybe it was being without pants thing? Malia did have a problem walking around without any pants on. It was probably a guy thing. "So… why are you helping me out?"

"Because I don't want to be hunted again."

"What?!"

"I have a life; I want to be normal, well a normal Were-coyote, but a life... I mean I miss running around naked on all fours covered in fur sort of stuff... But I draw the with line bear traps being put up to snap my neck and jerks trying to shoot me to death for my pelt… but I am not alone. Me and other supernatural creatures on campus have up and had it. The last thing I want is some jerk armed with a gun or a freaking bear trap trying to kill me or one of my friends because we are different from the rest of you. It has to stop." Malia shuddered at the thought. "Humans are scary terrifying creatures when you choose to be."

"Oh..." Apreece said as a pair of pants were handed to Malia from behind one of the restroom stall doors. Malia turned to see Apreece looking a little stunned. "I'll continue to clean up my legs and you..."

"I'll clean up the pants." Malia said walking over to the sink.

"You... you had claws... during class."

"Yeah, I am finally getting my powers back after they got reset on me. Never thought that I would be getting my claws back so soon." Malia looked down at her hand and it had changed back to its human form. "Human now." Malia waved her hand showing its reverted form.

"So... No disembowelment... Now..."

"Yeah, well I'll start working on the pants." With that Malia started to rinse the urine out of the pants with Luke warm water from the faucets.

It was strange as Malia started to push out the territorial marking scent from the leggings with a mixture of water and hand soap. Humans were such strange creatures, but in a way so were werewolves and banshees. As the fabric started to get wet Malia started to rub her fingers across the pants.

A year ago, being in a place like this, no fur, back as a human... well were-coyote would have been like a dream for her. Hell she missed homework.

Homework.!

Now standing here in human clothes and occasionally looking back at the human boy who was doing his best to wipe his legs clean. This felt good. It wasn't a fairy tale ending, but... close to Disney as she liked to be.

"You know for human, you are not so scary..."

"What?" Apreece said in shock

"You know, Human... You… scary… not…" Malia sniffed at the pants and started to rinse them with more water. There was a single spot on the crotch that smelled like white tinkle from her and Stiles make out time at Echo House, but the rest of the pants smelled relatively territorial mark free.

"Oh…" Apreece said as he looked at her.

"You sort of remind me of some of my pack mates, I mean you are not as so broody as Derek, but you have a sort of curiosity that Alison did." Alison… The huntress…

That was when Apreece touched her shoulder.

"Alison Argent was like you?"

"No, she wasn't a shape shifter, but she was a huntress. Powerful, strong, could track better than any wolf in the pack." Malia let her guard down. "I miss her…" Malia turned to look at Apreece and she didn't see a threat she just saw someone who understood. "I wanted to go squirrel hunting with her, Isaac and the twins. Have instant biscuits cooked on a stick covered in squirrel brain butter. I'll never be able to do that now."

"You looked up to her, didn't you?" Malia nodded.

"Couldn't figure her out, but from what I gained from learning from the others, was that when she decided to kick ass, well she did. She had this entire 'protect those who cannot protect themselves' motto that has been the basis of the pack's code since. My Banshee friend said that once you got to know her, she was like anyone else. Someone that you wanted to know as a friend." Malia looked down at the pants; they needed to be wrung out. "Listen I need to wring out the water from our pants." Malia took up the pants and started to twist. Now this was nothing new. Malia had cleaned some of her own clothing back at Echo House in the girl's bathroom sink, but the sound of the water being pushed out the fabric spoke volumes about her own frustrations and fears.

"Wow... you are really strong."

"Yeah... I am, just one of my powers that came back early." Malia sighed, "Listen I need to use the Girl's hand dyers to make sure they are a little more dry for you to wear." With that Malia walked to the bathroom next door with Apreece stopping in the doorway of the Boy's restroom.

"So... how do you like school so far?" Apreece said as he cleared his throat.

"Good, had a few little freak-outs given the entire, 'Oh isn't that wild girl they found in the woods...' or... 'Uh oh, another nut job is here', Trust me when you hear that in hushed whispers from the other side of the room, I kind of figured that keeping my head low might be the best option. But the day has been good other than you marking your territory" Malia spread out the legs of the pants and hit the power button to the hand dryer and let it blow. The heat felt good across her hands as the motor wurred on. "I hear that in the next year that they are going to be passing around security lanyards."

"You're kidding me?" Apreece said leaning into the doorway.

"Super hearing doesn't lie." Malia said hitting the dryer button again.

"Wow… kinda of figures since all of the craziness that took place over the past year."

"Well, I just want to catch up to things and have a normal life. A puppy or two, share a home with my warmy fur of a mate." Malia hit the button again as the dryer quit.

"You're in a relationship?"

"Yeah... with a Spirit mage... sort of ran into him, well, he sort of chased me around. He chased me out of my old den. I was so pissed at him; I wanted to rip his throat out. But from his point of view he needed to solve a cold case. Find missing girl and get her home." Malia felt the pants. The outside was still wet, but the inside was getting dry. "I had a lot of anger, and then... we talked... I mean talked... I wanted to have my fur back. My powers... he just... explained what happened to me. Nothing had been taken... Just hit control-alt and delete three times and reboot the superpowers."

"What?" Apreece was stunned at what Malia had said.

"It was more of a curve-ball for me too. But, I got to know him. He was at a pretty dark place at the time, and we bonded. My first kiss... My first sexual experience." Malia had to compose herself. "For twenty minutes, what we did on that couch, we shared our souls, our powers, and quite a bit of body heat. We weren't all that different. He just figured that my powers had a glitch that caused me to get stuck in my transformed state when I was a kid after I got scared nearly to death. That's probably the reason that Nogitsune targeted him, because he was able to hack the powers of other supernatural creatures. All of this mess so that Nogitsune could steal the powers of some super were-fox mage and unleash her magical robot ninja things on everyone." Malia shook the pants again. "The pants are getting there."

"He seems like a really nice guy." Apreece said rapping his knuckle against the restroom door.

"He was overheating and I was super cold, somehow when we were together we balance each other out. I am a whole lot more calmer, and he is seriously dangerous cunning when it comes to helping others." Malia felt around the pockets of the pants to find several straws. "So... why were you spitting spit wads at me?"

"Ah..." Awkward moment.

"New girl in school gets targeted, and today it was me." Malia rolled her eyes. "Figures." That was when Malia's hearing kicked in a she heard a teacher's chair roll. Taking up Apreece's pants in her hands by the waist, she took a long step back from the wall where the hand dryers were at Malia raised the pants up and snapped the rest of the water out of them. Now to call this a snap would be an understatement as that the remaining water in the pants flew out of the fabric just below the sound barrier. The whip crack sound from the pants sounded like a gun going off in the girl's restroom.

Given the speed of the footsteps from Mrs. Wagner's classroom went to a flat out sprint to the bathroom.

Malia turned to see Mrs. Wagner standing in the doorway smelling like fear.

"Okay, Apreece, here are your pants... got the last bit of water out." Malia said touched the pants leg a few times.

"Uh... Ms. Tate... what was that sound?" Mrs. Wagner said looking at Malia with concern.

"Ah, me snapping out the last bit of water from the edge of the pants leg." Malia grabbed the pants and snapped them again, but this time a bit less forceful. The sound was a bit muted, but the teacher got the point.

"Oh..." The teacher was more concerned about what Malia had done to create the noise than she was doing with the pants.

"Um... Listen. Apreece... the next time that you need to go to the rest room. Please don't go in your pants." Malia sniffed her fingers and headed over to the sink and washed her hands. "You need to drink more water and less stuff with sugar in it to get your bladder in shape. Because I am not going to clean up another mess of yours when it comes to your bladder deciding to let go during class. I am drawing the line there. But accidentally scaring the pee out of you, that was me, I am sorry. Let's get through the rest of the year without killing each other and we are okay." With that Malia dried her hands and walked past the teacher and back to class.

* * *

The rest of the period went fairly quickly given that Apreece had been relocated to another desk until janitorial would come by and clean up the remainder of the mess he had made.

Malia just plugged away at the math problems before her to keep her mind off of Apreece and what he might talk about through the rest of the day.

With that the bell rang and Malia raced to find any member of her pack to give them an update on what had happened during her math class.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Well let me know what you think of the story so far.

If you have any ideas of what you want to happen next in the story.

Remember I am open to anything that the McCall pack would have done to help Malia get back on her feet before heading back to school.

Well the next chapter will be presenting a special guest star.


	4. Chapter 4 - 3rd Period - Life Science

Part of this chapter came out me watching an episode of the PBS science series NOVA "Wild Predator Invasion."

* * *

Chapter 4 - 3rd Period - Life Science

* * *

Malia walked down the hallway to her next class: Mr. Hearn's life science class.

Apreece Might be a problem in the future, but given that she had run into Ethan in the hallway. She just felt better as she hugged onto the former super alpha werewolf.

"Ethan, I know that this is my first day back to school, but do you think that the humans here will not freak out if the occasional claw flick out takes place." Malia said as she buried her nose into Ethan's shirt.

"Scott told me that you fingers were getting ready." Ethan said as he rubbed her hard on the shoulder.

"I had one of my hands flick out claws during class. Scared the tinkle out of a boy named Apreece." Ethan came to a stop.

"Did you threaten him?" Ethan said with concern.

"No... I was more concerned about him hurting me." Malia looked up at the large werewolf. "I practically chased him into the restroom and talked with the guy. I was more sorry about scaring him than I was about him shooting spit wads at me."

"Did your eyes glow when you did it?" Ethan pulled the young coyote girl closer to him.

"Not that I know... I sort of stated that I wanted to have a normal high school experience and that I was gaining my powers. I was more concerned about hurting people by accident than I was him knowing what I was." Malia winced. "I even cleaned up his pants of the tinkle he made." Ethan shrugged.

"Well, we just have to let things play out." Ethan said reaching up and scratching Malia behind the ears. "Well we are here..." Malia looked up to see the door before her. Mr. Hearn - Rm 256. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Apreece and make sure that he doesn't harm you." Malia slumped. This was slowly turning into a mess. Ethan... Former Alpha Werewolf. Hell Apreece might think Ethan was an Underworld/Howling Grade werewolf that Malia had sent to eat him.

"Ethan, just be nice to him and don't act all wolfie and all. The guy tinkled himself and the way that you act all... _Ah trouble, I shall eat the troublemaker. Troublemaker will taste good with peanut butter and power drink_." Malia's shoulders sagged. "The poor guy probably would poop himself at the sight of you thinking that you are a ripping out of the arm-socket Wookie." Malia groaned. "Could you hang back and keep your ears open for me just to make sure he doesn't freak out again. Okay." Malia sighed. Malia was getting in increasing levels of poo because of her claws.

Why couldn't this have happened on the weekend?

Malia was blowing her first day back to school faster than being chased after by a cougar.

"Ah. Okay Malia... I will keep my distance, but will you try at least to keep some of your coyote-ness in check for the rest of the day." Malia nodded.

Of all of the times she wanted snuggle back underneath the warm sheets of her bed. She wanted to do it now and forget the rest of the day given how it had been going.

"I'll try..." Malia felt Ethan's hand rub her as he slowly pushed her in the direction of the classroom door. Her Pack brother was right; there was nothing she could do about what had happened. Only live with the consequences.

* * *

"Okay class, given that over the last chapter we have been reading about the impact of the food chains in nature also known as food webs. Now for today's class we are going to talk about some aspects of what happens when the food chain is disrupted." Mr. Hearn said as he walked over and turned on the overhead projector and headed over the lights in the room and turned them off.

That was when he tapped the tablet computer he had and brought up a series of LED lights in some second hand table lamps so that the class could have some light to take notes by.

"Okay, does everyone have enough light to see their notebooks?" The teacher looked around the room as a hand or two was raised. "Okay, I'll tap it up a little more." With that the lights in the room went up a little.

"Is everyone got enough light now." The teacher looked around the classroom. Malia got the feeling that this teacher tended to teach with a lot of movies. But no one else raised their hands.

"Let's begin." The teacher brought up a side of the food a food web with a lot of plants, animals and bugs in it. "Now when we look at a food web in any environment, most of you have seen this image in your text. But in actuality food webs are a little more simplified." with that the slide changed to an image that looked like a cushy chair.

"Now as we look at this simplified graph we have Carnivores (meat eaters) on top, with herbivores (plant eaters) on the bottom. Now next to that we have the decomposers, now that is essentially all of the bugs and plants and microbes that break down the leftover material into more digestible and recyclable stuff."

Malia looked at the image as she watched other students start to sketch out the image into their notes.

"But what happens when the Carnivore population is disrupted?" The teacher waited for the class to speak up.

"Uh... There are too many plant eaters in the environment?" A student spoke up.

"Yes and no. Remember that there are also Omnivores that lie between the Carnivores and the Herbivores. But they are not necessarily able to fill in the gap of a top Predator Carnivores in any ecosystem." With that the teacher watched the classroom to finish up copying the images into their notebooks. "In a way, the structure of the environment starts to look something like this." The slide changed and the image of a pyramid appeared on the screen.

Malia quickly sketched the image of the pyramid into her notes.

"Now three Apex predators: Wolves, Jaguars, and Bears that are on top of the pyramid all have been devastated in the past given human disruptions to their ecosystems." The slide changed to movie showing of a wolf trotting across a field, a Jaguar running through the woods and a bear in a forest.

Malia watched the footage thinking back to her days as a coyote.

"In recent years there has been a move to reintroduce these predators back into the environments they had been wiped out in in order to restore the Tropic balance to these systems so that they can heal. Starting with the reintroduction of wolves in Yellowstone National Park, what they found out was that after the wolves had been wiped out nearly a century earlier that most of the ecosystem had been turned into a mess. Given that most of the herbivores that were needed to control the brush in certain areas were often staying around specific areas and over grazing and not moving into areas that needed the brush cleaned out. This is the main reason that the 1988 forest fire the ripped through the Yellowstone Park was so devastating." Malia saw images of a forest fire out of control ripping through the woods. Most of the footage looked to be taken from the news. "Now when the wolves were reintroduced in 1995, they were placed in an isolated part of the park where they could be monitored." Malia watched as the footage shifted to the wolves hunting in packs. "Animals such as the elk and the local deer supplies that had started to stay in these isolated forested areas were forced into moving into different areas of the park thus bringing life back to the ecosystem as they migrated. Because of this forced migration many of the species that had been nearly wiped out before such as the beavers which started to come back into these wooded areas as the elk numbers started to decrease."

Images of beavers building dams and hauling logs off into rivers started to be shown.

"But with the wolves coming back into the Yellowstone area, they also started to change the behavior of the other predators in the park. Mainly they started to affect the population of the coyotes."

Coyotes? This had Malia's attention.

"Now... At first the wolves started to mark out their territories by wiping out the coyotes in the area by a factor of ninety percent. Most of this was done in the center of the Wolves territories."

_**NINETY PERCENT! **_

"The Wolves were not eating the Coyotes, they were killing them after they had intruded into their territory."

_Kill... Not eat... _

Malia's heart was in her throat. The night that Scott McCall had chased her down. He was looking for the one that had killed on his and his pack's domain.

He was ready to kill her...

No mercy.

The images of the dead coyotes on the screen spoke volumes.

Scott was going to gut her... Tear chunks of her fur off her body and take it as a trophy.

All Malia did was... the only thing that had saved her that night was the fact that on some Wolf level he had seen her...She had felt her eyes change... glow...

He had somehow seen the girl underneath all of that fur before he had turned her back.

_"Malia..." _Scott had said in his hybrid form before she had run off scared.

Scott had been looking for the coyote that had killed her...

Killed her mom...

Killed sis...

He had found her... What had changed when he had caught up to her?

Why? Why didn't he attack her at that moment?

Did he see the creature she had become that made her cause the accident?

Malia didn't want to chew and eat the flesh of her dead mother and sister... But she had gone without food for several days. She had been so hungry...

Malia felt sick remembering the image of where she had to tear into the flesh of her mother's arm to keep from starving.

Malia had vomited the first few bites out before she had try again to eat the flesh or she would starve.

Once she had enough food to keep her hunger at bay... She swore never to eat human flesh ever again.

Maybe it was because of Lydia...and her banshee powers...

Lydia could speak to the dead...

Had her mom and sister spoken to Lydia about sparing her life, about they reason that their bodies where they way that they were?

Stiles had said that Scott when through a rough time during his first change. Maybe... Maybe speaking to Scott about his first few changes and what he went through might help her put into context of what happened to her as a child.

Right now the presentation was shifting to the effects the wolves were having on the elk.

"Now given that the wolves started to target the weak and sick elk in the area while leaving the healthy ones alone. This as a result had the effect of making the elk herds smaller and much healthier in the process."

"Mr. Hearn, why were the Coyotes being killed by the wolves?"

"Good point Malia." Mr. Hearn said as he skipped forward to another bit of footage. "When the wolves were working their way into the ecosystem and feeding on the diseased elk, they tended to gorge themselves after the kill. Now given that the coyotes seeing that there was available food, started to approach these sites. In many unfortunate cases, the coyotes were approaching the elk carcasses while the wolves were still around and were being killed for stealing their food while they were still eating."

"So they were being killed only because they were stealing food." Malia winced.

Maybe that was the reason that Scott and the other wolves had left her alone. She hadn't stolen anything.

They had stolen from her. But given that Stiles...

Crap...

Stiles was apologetic for taking the doll.

"The behavior of the coyotes has changed because of this and they will only approach an elk corpse only when it is left unattended." Mr. Hearn said as he clicked through to another slide. "Malia brought up a good point. What happens when a new apex predator is brought into an environment? Well the issue was played out when they the forestry service decided to reintroduce the jaguar to south Florida."

Malia listened on as she learned why jaguars were reintroduced to Florida. Cougars were bad enough, but seeing that these big cats had kept certain wildlife in check kinda of creeped her out. The only solace she got from watching Mr. Hearn's presentation was that these damn big cats got hit by cars and very large trucks. But she was a little sad at hearing about the reason they were being hit by cars.

But the bears part of the presentation, well.. one got the feeling that some of these bears tended to act like douche bags when it came out to their search for food. But man they made a mess.

Malia waited until the presentation was done before she raised her hand and the lights in the room were turned back on.

"Mr. Hearn..." Malia was trying to sort out the best way to word this, but the was going to be awkward. "Um... Do... do wolves and coyotes interbreed."

"Uh... yes they do... It does happen... The hybrids are called Coy-wolves and they there are complete packs of them up around the northeast United States."

"So the wolves and coyotes can get along?" Malia said surprised.

"It does happen, mostly in environments that are fairly stable. It makes it sort of a mess for genetics researchers looking for purebred wolves, but as long as the packs follow certain social rules, they tend to stay out each other hair so to speak. But it is not unheard of. Most of the time, the packs will let in a coyote or a wolf if there isn't enough males or females in a pack to breed with."

Rules...

Breed...

Pack numbers... increase.

Mr. Hearn had put a reading assignment on the last slide for the class to go through as Malia thought though these questions burning through her mind.

Malia needed to see this in front of her. So Malia took out a sheet of notebook paper from the back of her notebook and started scribbling on it.

Malia started to write down what each member of her pack was on a sheet of paper both living and dead of what they were.

After making several columns and marking in them she was just as confused as ever.

Stiles wasn't a wolf... But seen as one... Human... Malia scratched through that and put down: Mystical individual with superpowers.

Lydia wasn't a wolf but... she was pack... Banshee/Mystical

Alison... Pack - Not wolf - Huntress/Mystical

Kira... Pack... Kitsu... Malia scratched through the strange word and put down Fox...

Wait... Kira was a fox...

Kira was a mystery... Lydia, Stiles and Alison all had mystical aspects to them. The "boys" and herself were all weres... So... what was Kira?

Were... Mystical... or something else?

_"Wow... you have Gym class with Kira..." _Stiles had said looking over Malia's schedule.

Malia was going to get her answers of what Kira was even if she had to tackle the fox girl to get it.

For the time being, reading through this life science book might give her a way to get the fox to spill her secrets.

Foxes... Small, agile, like to eat birds and other small creatures. Fruit...

Okay... Fruit cup and turkey sandwich. Maybe an apple... peace offering.

Malia looked at the clock. She had Gym next period.

With Kira...

Malia groaned.

This was going to get messy...

Malia slumped forward on the desk.

Why did she have to have a class before lunch with the fox girl before she apologized to her?

* * *

Sort of figured that Malia needed to have a course where nature would come back into her life. But I also wanted to run with the entire Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant, scene where he describes a Velociraptor attack to a kid. So the entire NOVA episode provided the full blown fodder for me to run with.

I also decided to write myself into the story as the Science Teacher. So I hope that you like my guest appearance.

Well... Next Chapter we get to find out why Malia was asked to join the cross country team.

Drum roll please.

4th Period - Coach Finstock (Gym)

Well let me know what you all think of the story so far.

Please send reviews and comments below.

If you have any ideas for future chapters or ideas for side scenes send them to me.


	5. Chapter 5 - 4th Period - Gym

After seeing a review from _tiothien_ about the previous chapters sounding very ABC Family like and not the traditional TW MTV/Horror, I have decided to play with that concept to the nth degree to turn a disadvantage to an advantage. I hopefully have improved on this story after hitting every TW-Malia Tate board around and reading what they have said about her. This is when I hit on the idea after reading one of my earlier stories that Malia's only reference for High School life is from watching TV, so I am using that to flush out her character.

Yes there will be horror, later on. And given that in the TW promos that there is a hit squad out in the TW world hunting down Supernatural creatures in Season 4, I have decided to add some Supernatural creatures that might become targets for this squad in the future. But giving Malia some supernatural creature classmates is my way of drawing this back to the horror genre this series is set in.

**Warning, there is a lot of non-sexual nudity in this chapter.**

Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5 - 4th Period – Gym – Coach Finstock

* * *

Malia stood in the shower washing off the sweat she had accumulated during the runs she had done during class. In the past hour she went from being the bottom of the athletic pack to being on top. Malia hadn't even tried the first two times she had done the four laps Coach Finstock had asked her to do.

By the time she had started the third...

She didn't mean to break Coach!

Whatever he was looking at on his stopwatch had his jaw on the ground.

The first time, she just ran the way she did in the woods for fun...

The Coach looked to be distressed at what she had done. She had run the four laps he had asked her to run.

"Uh... Coach... you want me to run faster..." Coach seemed a little out of it. When he had looked at her and back down at his stop watch and back again. Malia was worried that she had done it wrong just given the way he was upset. "Okay... I'll do it again faster." So she ran another four laps like she did when she needed to hunt something for food.

When Malia had completed those laps, Coach Finstock looked up between her and the stopwatch several times looking more distressed.

Malia had passed several of the other students in the class several times.

Even Kira the Fox.

"Uh... you want me to run it again like my life depended on it... because I can... and" Malia started a little ways before coach collapsed to the ground.

Malia had stopped sensing that Coach Finstock was hurt.

She wasn't the only one. Several students had pulled out their phones and had called 911.

It took several minutes for the ambulance to arrive at the track field.

Everyone on the field had gathered around to see what had happened. Some feared that Coach Finstock had a relapse to an injury that he had sustained after someone had shot him with a crossbow.

It turned out that Coach Finstock had only fainted. As the EMTs started to give Coach Finstock oxygen he worked at keeping the air circulating through his system. But he kept his eyes on the Stopwatch...

"Malia..." Coach Finstock worked hard at trying to keep breathing slowly. "How did..." Coach Finstock took in a few more breaths from the mask. "...you learn to..." several breaths... "...run like that?"

"Uh..." Coach Finstock wanted answers from her... "It is what I did to stay alive... If I didn't run, I didn't get anything to eat." Malia left out the part that she also ran on all fours and had fur at the time.

"So..." Coach Finstock breathed in a few times to build up strength to get his next set of words out. "That first time..."

"Is about how I run on average..." Malia winced. Coach Finstock started to fall backwards as the EMTs caught him.

"So... the second time."

"I thought I wasn't fast enough. So I ran the four laps you asked us to run again faster."

"Uh... ah... Why?"

"You didn't want anyone to slack behind... and to give it their all..." Malia was being truthful. This was her first day back to school, and Coach Finstock was acting really mean to those who didn't "shape up."

"Ah..." Coach started to fall backwards... That was when the coach looked at the stopwatch again. "Malia, turn around and look at... at records." Malia turned around. "1600 Meters."

"Okay." Malia looked at the numbers. "It says 4:45.26a. Is that a time?" Coach held up the stopwatch to the EMT worker who whistled.

"Whoa..."

"Yeah... that was her second time running the course."

"She ran that... twice..." Coach hit a button.

"Damn."

"That was her first run." Deep breath. "She wasn't trying."

"Okay, no wonder you fainted when she went around again."

"Malia, are you tired?" Coach said taking the mask away for a second.

"Not really... Do you want me to do it again?" Malia said shrugging.

"Sit this one out." Coach Finstock said as he started breathing through the oxygen mask. "For now."

Malia wondered what she had done wrong until one of her classmates Danny came up to her and walked her off of the track.

"Okay... You just beat the track record that has stood at this school since before I was born. Twice..." Danny sort of smelled like Ethan. "_Where did you learn to run like that?_ And what did you mean: if you didn't run, you didn't eat."

"As in I lived in the woods for the past eight years." Malia was worried that Danny would look at her strange.

"Wait, Malia... As in Malia Tate..."

"Yeah... The Coyote Girl." Malia had bit her lip sensing that she might be called a name. She groaned.

"Ethan told me about you. How you were in some sort of fugue state and thought that you were some sort of animal. Scott and his friends found a way to snap you out of it." Malia nodded. "So, I take it that you are like Kira?"

"What?"

"Some sort if supernatural creature... Because I have seen her run, and she sort of moves like you. The both of you move with superhuman speed."

"You're not going to tell Coach are you?" Malia was worried.

"Hell no... Given that this is the first time in a long time that Coach has been this impressed with anyone. I'm letting him be." Malia had taken a deep breath and relaxed. Okay, play this out like they do on TV, backstory, moody attitude, and epic cuteness. Go with a little _Secret Life_, and _Fosters_, _Switched at Birth_ and Jo from _Twisted_.

"So... You're Danny..." Malia processed and looked at the boy before her. Ethan... Danny... "Wait... THAT Danny!"

"Yeah... Hi..." Danny offered his hand to her.

"Wow... Ethan is one of my pack mates..."

"Werewolf."

"Were-coyote... A Subgroup... Ethan is a former Alpha...were..." Malia realized that she letting the preferable cat/wolf out of the bag.

"... wolf." Danny shrugged. "Sort of figured... he had this entire _Twilight_ thing about him."

"_Twilight_?" Malia wasn't up on all of the cultural references. All Malia knew was that it was some Vampire movie series. "Sorry, I am not up my recent pop culture references." Danny chuckled. Malia nodded.

"So... what is it like?" Danny said with curiosity.

"Being a were-coyote or walking around like a human..." Malia hadn't really thought about it much.

"Both..." Danny said as he walked over to the bench and sat down.

"Well... I got stuck in my coyote form when I was about eight after the car accident I was in took place." This was a pretty sensitive topic. "For the longest time, I wanted to be a girl again... As the years past the dream faded as I became more animal... Then one day a few of these strange creatures came into the forest. Not smelling human... and started searching around the place of the car accident. Then they took my sister's doll... It was the only thing I had left of her after the police had taken away their bodies years ago." Malia looked down at the ground. "I was so angry... So..." Made her hands into fists and flung them down.

"Upset." Ethan said and he put his hand on her shoulder. "That they took something that you remembered your sister from before." Malia nodded.

"Hell I tracked them here to the high school." Malia's shoulders sagged. "Stalked them through the halls." Malia groaned. "I even took a bite or two at Fox Girl there because she got in the way in my hunt for vengeance." Malia pointed at Kira.

"So you were that coyote that got in campus." Then what Malia had said started to dawn with Danny. "Wait... Kira is a... Were-Fox!?" Danny's eyes bugged out in surprise. "Wow... Sort of explains the tail I swear I saw."

"Yeah... I have been sort of dreading class. I mean... How do you start a conversation with someone that you tried to take a bite out of?"

"So... you said you the two individuals that turned you back into a girl were here at the high school."

"Yeah... Stiles... and..." Malia stopped.

"Stiles... As in."

"Stilinski..." Malia winced. Great Malia... Why don't you tell him the names of the entire pack while you are at it! Scott is going to like you now... Malia groaned hard as she put her hands up to her face. Then she pulled them away and gritted her teeth. Her hands had clawed. "Why today... did my claws have to start coming back of all days being today!" Danny moved on and took her clawed hand into his.

"Wow..." Danny traced her fingers and the back of her claws. "You can do some damage with these things." Malia was more nervous about hurting Danny even if she moved her fingers... hell her arm.

"So... Stiles is a werewolf. Sort of explains things to some degree. But... man... no wonder the number of gay dudes on campus have been lusting after him... He has this entire sexy beast animal magnetism thing going for him. Man... I feel like Milo Ventimiglia from that Christina Ricci Werewolf film _Cursed_." Malia sighed.

"Stiles... I punched him, while we were at Echo House. Then when he walked in on me in the showers in the boy's bathroom." Malia raised her free hand trying not to hit Danny with her claws. "Long story, to sum it up, I was looking for a warm shower. I demanded to be turned back to a coyote. Then... he goes... _Okay_... no major fighting, no gloating over taking my powers away. Just _Okay_..." Malia felt relaxed. "I was expecting a major fight, a battle to become the creature I once was... and Stiles... said _Okay_..." Malia looked at Danny. "That was when he asked for my help." Malia looked across at the track field around her. "Stiles was in a dark place at the time and…. He said: _I'm sorry._.." After taking deep breath Malia looked at her hands, they had changed back. "Two words of heartfelt compassion while he was fighting a being trying to claim his body and he tries to help me. Then he did something that gave me back that feeling of what I was."

"What was it?" Danny said listening.

"He made me feel like I was a coyote again. A warm furry, running through the forest in happiness, coyote." Malia liked her lips. "I knew I looked human, but he gave me back that comfortable feeling had been missing since I got changed into a human. I didn't feel like some caged animal, he took that coyote who had lost her furry coat and restored it to her. Even if she couldn't see it." Malia rubbed her arms. "All the emotions, fears, misunderstandings I had all disappeared as he restored those aspects to me that I thought I had lost."

"He helped you find yourself again." Danny said as he squeezed her hand. Malia nodded.

"I don't feel like a freak." Malia closed her eyes and sniffed the air. There were two strange scents in the air. Not human, but... Close... Not Banshee... and definitely Not wolf... Well Fox... But Kira was down wind now.

"What is it?" Danny said noticing her behavior.

"Danny... how many supernatural creatures have you?" Malia tried to word this right. "Come across?"

"What do you mean?" Malia started to sniff to see if what was around was dangerous.

"I don't know, but this is the first time outside of my pack that I have smelled someone who wasn't human..."

"So... you think they might be dangerous?" Danny was looking around at his class.

"Don't know... I mean I have smelled Banshee, Wolf, Stiles... Fox. But these scents smell different." Malia closed her eyes to lock in scent more. "But there is one thing that I can tell you. One of them is a girl."

"How can you tell that?" Danny said realizing that he was dealing with individuals who had senses beyond his own.

"Because I can smell one of them is having her period. Her blood smells very hormonal."

"Well, it looks like you are going to find out because Coach is having everyone hit the showers." Danny said as Malia nodded.

"See you later." Malia said as she walked back into the school. Danny knew of the Pack, and he wasn't afraid of it. She had made a friend and talking with him made her feel better.

That was a little while ago and right now standing underneath the water of the locker room shower her senses were screaming. So far two people had found out her secret. One who was completely freaked out by what she was. And another one who knew to some degree about the pack and who was in it. As Malia was standing around the humans around her who were scrubbing her bodies, she smelled the blood from out on the track field. Turning around she saw a girl who looked to be fairly small, but she did look to be well. She looked to be slightly ill. In the old days she would have seen a creature like her as a possible meal. But now, in this place, she saw someone in need.

"Hey..." Mala said looking at the girl who glanced at her for a second before she leaned forward to the shower controls and nearly fell over. Malia raced to grab the girl's body before her legs gave out from underneath. Suddenly another girl raced over to aid her.

Malia looked up to see that the other girl helping her looked different. It was as if she was seeing two images overlapping each other. One where she saw the girl's human face and the other one which was a creature face.

"Tiff... you okay." the girl helping Malia said.

"Uh... The cramps..." Malia reached out with her hand instinctively and touched the girl's stomach. What happened next scared her.

Malia watched as the fingers on her hand developed the same lighting marks that had showed up on Stiles back. But it was the realization that the girl was in unbearing pain... And Malia was feeling it as if the girl's body was part of her's. These were not the pains from the girl's menstrual bleed. These pains were racing throughout her insides, all the way from her bladder to the back of her kidneys. Malia tried to move her hand away but the girl lurched in pain when she did.

Whatever Malia was doing was keeping the pain in check; and keeping her hand where it was, was the only thing keeping this girl from falling over in in bone breaking agony. Malia had to fight back the urge to vomit as the pain the girl was feeling was transferred to her own body. This girl felt like she was being run over by several marching bands, a steamroller, and every float from the Pasadena Rose Parade that she and her mom watched when she was a kid.

"You're a werewolf." The creature girl said as Malia got a clearer look at her. Dark Brown hair and what looked to be a white skull like mask that had red cheek markings along the cheeks and red circles around her very green eyes. The rest of the girl's body followed this motif all over it with the chest looking like it was an armored chest plate with arm and knee guards. But the monster girl's eyes spoke volumes that she wasn't Malia's enemy at this time. She like Malia was concerned about the girl who was in pain and whatever conflict or issues they might have with each other were nullified until this innocent was taken care of and treated. Malia nodded. "You're using your touch to help Tiff." There was a deep sigh from skull faced girl. "Thanks." This girl knew more about whatever Malia was doing by instinct than she did, but knew enough that it was powerful and probably lifesaving to whomever was receiving it.

"Her pain isn't related to the menstrual blood coming out of her." Malia said as she put herself under one of Tiff's arms and the Skull girl slid under the other to hold the girl up. Somehow keeping Tiff standing kept the pain down and allowed the girl to breathe unencumbered. "But the symptoms are close enough that she would confuse it with her menstruating cramps."

"You can sense what is wrong with Tiff?" Malia nodded. Whatever she was doing, she was doing it. It was like Malia was able to see into Tiff, well sense what was going on inside of Tiff. It was like the girl's bladder was clogged. Malia had looked through some of Mama McCall's medical texts she had in her house. Some of the stuff pertaining to boys caught her attention, especially how their boy parts worked. But it was looking at the cross sections of how her own girl parts were laid out that she had to start remembering now.

Okay she could see Tiff's kidneys and the two tubes that ran from them to her bladder. That was when something happened as Malia pushed her hand into Tiff's belly, it was as if she was able to grab onto the stone with her mind.

"Tiff... I need you keep breathing. All I need you to think about having to take a tinkle."

"Hey what is going on here?" One of the girls said as she came into the shower area of the girl's locker room nude.

"We have a girl who has a stone moving from her kidneys to her freaking tinkle hole."

"What..." another naked girl said as she turned around in the shower.

"She is passing a kidney stone." Tiff's friend called out.

"Hey, if you are done bathing and don't need to be in here. Then leave." Malia stated. "Also get coach to call for some help." Malia felt the stone move through the kidney tube of Tiff's body. "Tiff, hold in there just for a little longer." Malia stated as she let her hand go black with lighting mark vines covering it until Malia's entire hand turned the color of a moonless night.

Malia could feel the stone inch its way through Tiff's body. She saw the tube it was in and with her will she started to break the stone up into smaller pieces. With each crack and separation Tiff's pain level went up. Malia put her will into keeping the pain at bay until the stone was broken up into several smaller pieces and Malia could drag to the girl's bladder.

That was when she heard groaning from the girl who was in tears of epic pain. Malia had to keep going as she could feel the kidney start to heal under her influence. Whatever was happening in the outside world didn't matter. Making sure Tiff was free of this... Rock inside of her was the important thing, nothing else mattered. That was when she saw the fragments hit Tiff's bladder. All of the backed up pressure from where the stone had been and all of the urine behind it started to come out of her tinkle hole.

Tiff just leaned on Malia and her friend as the brown then yellow urine started to flow out of her. The occasional click of a stone fragment would come out as Tiff's body as the urine would slow down, then the stone would break free and the stream of urine would continue.

"Tiff, are you feeling better?" Malia said as she slowly let up on her powers. Tiff was still wobbly on her feet but between Malia's own Were-Coyote strength and Tiff's skeleton faced friend holding the young girl up as most of the wave of pain had passed from her body. Though a day or two of sleep might help Tiff recover from this "Kidney Stone" being flushed from her body.

"Uh ah..." Tiff said in a daze. Given the fact that the painful objects the young girl was peeing out probably felt good and what language skills she had would return in time. Malia knew that she and Skeleton girl would have to wash off again. But right now... An innocent had been saved. That was when a pair of hands came up behind her and got underneath of Tiff's arm and helped the girl off of her feet. Malia turned around to see the same to EMT medics that had helped coach earlier helping her and Skeleton girl keep Tiff standing.

"It's okay... I've got her." Malia nodded as she let the healer guide Tiff to the medical gurney and sit her down. Malia hadn't realized how tense she was until she relaxed her shoulders. Looking around she saw several girls and coach looking at her.

"Whoa... Didn't know new girl was that well-built?" One of the girls said as coach blinked. "No wonder she ran those laps like it was nothing."

"Yeah... If she screams: _This is SPARTA!_, we're screwed." Another girl spoke up scared as she gulped.

"Or Yodels..." A voice said filled with fear as steps were heard as several girls backed away.

It took a moment for Malia's brain to kick in. Malia you are naked and you are so tense right now that if you make any perceived actions this place is going to smell of urine more than it already does.

"Um... Is she going to be alright?" Malia said with concern.

"Well given that we saw several kidney stones come out of her as you were holding her up pretty much states what was wrong with her. Right now getting her to the hospital and putting her on some pain meds into her so that she can recover is our main goal right now." The EMT said as he had Tiff lay down and he covered her up with a blanket. "James, grab a sample jar and some medical tape so that we can take some of those kidney stones with us for analysis."

"Gotcha Ox." The other EMT said as he wrapped his latex gloves in tape and patted at the urine pool to pick up some of the kidney stone fragments that Tiff had evacuated from her body before he peeled the glove off and placed it into the sample container. "The room is all yours."

Malia turned to see that Coach was following EMT to the shower area of the locker room as he ordered the rest of the girls to get dressed or wash off ASAP.

"Thanks." Tiff called weakly, but in a way the look in her eyes spoke volumes as she grinned at Malia before she was slowly taken out if the shower area and into the bathroom stall area where the EMTs had more room to move around without getting wet.

Malia and the Skeleton Girl moved over to wash off Tiff's splashed urine from their legs, but Malia let Skeleton girl go ahead and wash up first as the stalls that Tiff had peed at quickly were avoided because of what had happened.

"Thank you for using your gifts." Skeleton Girl said as she washed off her legs before she moved out of the shower stream to let Malia wash off.

"I did what I did out of instinct." Malia looked at her hand. "Didn't know that my hand could go that dark."

"Well, from what I had heard from my Grandfather is that that veiny stuff that you guys do has to do with the removing of pain."

"So... What is your name Skeleton Girl?" Malia said only using the only reference she knew.

"Um... Christy... Christy Brennan. So... How did you know what I roughly look like?" Christy said looking at Malia as she rinsed off and moved to pick up her towel and wrapped it around her.

"I just saw you with my eyes. Listen... You better talk with those Ambulance guys and let them know what happened and make sure that she has her stuff from her locker."

"Well at least let them know what you did and witnessed Tiff went through minus all of the supernatural healing stuff that took place." Malia nodded some.

"Okay. Listen Christy I have lunch after this, do you want to sit together with me and my pack and talk?"

"You'll let me sit with your fellow wolves?" Christy seemed a little concerned.

"We are not all wolves." Malia leaned into Christy. "I'm a coyote..." Malia pulled back grinning.

"Werewolf humor..." Malia wasn't trying to be funny. But Malia understood that if you were a creature with the same form of a wolf, you sort of got clumped together with the rest of the pack.

"No... But we are not all wolves either."

"Well, they are taking Tiff out and I need to talk with Coach and call Tiff's mom about what happened, Thanks for all you did. See you around Malia." Christy moved in and hugged Malia and with that Christy walked out of the showers and headed over to her locker and started to get dressed.

Malia moved to grab her towel off of the post as another girl approached wearing nothing but a towel approached her with an air of aggressiveness to her. This was one of the stragglers that had come in late to the locker room after the commotion had died down. The girls who were getting dressed had gained some respect over what Malia possibly was. But this girl was completely different in her approach, she acted like some mean large dog trying to declare her turf in relation to one of her non-domesticated kin.

"Okay, Savage girl... Coach might like the fact that you can run like the wind, but I know that you are some dumb girl trying to..." Malia didn't need this crap, especially at this time of the day and from a human who needed some serious putting into her place in relation to not being civil to someone raised in the kill or be killed lifestyle. Malia growled as she tapped back to baser instincts of the coyote she was and the girl stopped cold. The sound from Malia's throat was so familiar and powerful that Malia swore that she had turned back into her coyote form just to make it and declare her power over this... domesticated non-civil _BITCH_.

"Yes, I was savage, I lived in the woods. I thought I was an animal. But know this, for years I dreamed of being a girl again. I prayed, I screamed, I howled, I cried. It wasn't until someone came looking for me and forced me back into this two legged, two armed form; I longed to be back as that animal running free through the woods. Then I met a boy who for some strange reason who showed me that I needed to find a balance of being that animal and that girl all I had to do was ask. You think that I want to be on your territory, I do not." Malia moved forward with her muscles tensing for a fight. "You think because I can run faster than you, that I am stronger than you, that I am proud of that. Yes I am. I feel like I am me while I was out there running. Now, Yes, I have not gone to school for nearly eight years; that I am stupid. No... I was trapped in my body and mind in a place that only a few people have been in. Those who have endured just a fraction of that experience, I have come to respect and consider friends. I have a mountain of homework that I have to catch up on each night even before I came back to school. But I am working through it. You think that I showed compassion for someone in pain that I am weak." Malia stepped forward and stared the girl down. "No... Kindness is not weakness. Kindness and compassion is the understanding another creature's point of view." Malia moved forward and the girl was backed against a wall and the girl was scared. "If I was in the state of mind I was in a year ago. I would be biting at your bare skin and ripping out a chunk of your flesh and feasting on it right after I tore out your throat with my teeth to ensure your death was quick and that you didn't suffer that is how I lived." Malia brought up her hand and held it in-front of the girl and sensed the situation... The girl was terrified. "No... You are not worth it." Malia backed off and lowered her eyes.

This was like the presentation in Mr. Hearn's Science class. Malia had stated she was the big wolf/coyote here. The now formerly aggressive girl now scared girl looked at Malia like she started to understand the animal dynamics and rules Malia had followed and was following as part of life. This girl was not prey... she was part of a weaker pack trying to eek out its existence in this territory.

"You were just watching out for your domain." The scent on this girl screamed that she was an Alpha of a smaller pack of her kind and given how the scent was shifting stated she was doing her best to keep and maintain control. Was this what Scott had to deal with when every aggressor came into this territory? Malia decided to let this girl know there needed to be a watering hole truce between predator and prey, they all had to drink here to survive and have harmony with the land. "I bare you no ill will."

Malia took a long step back to give the girl some space and the scent of fear started to decrease. Malia had given her _**This is Sparta! **_statement to this girl, now it was time to establish the rules that would keep this small alpha out of her fur.

"The main reason that I stayed in the woods for so long was that I didn't want to hurt anyone. I am far more dangerous than you can possibly think. I am very efficient at killing and staying alive. But now I have a pack, a code to live by, and a chance to be who I am. That doesn't mean I am normal. It means that I will follow certain rules and not cross certain boundaries. This is your domain, I will let you be. But know this, if there is someone in pain or suffering, I will come to their aid. If you are the aggressor, I will use all of my savage skills and strengths on you to bring you to an end." The girl still scared nodded. Malia wasn't expecting this sort of caving in fear to be so strong. This girl's place and position within her pack must be seriously tenuous. "Hey..." Malia rushed forward and hugged the girl. "I don't want to hurt you and I am sorry about scaring you." Malia felt the girl still be scared. Malia moved back some to look at the girl and tilted head side to side to figure out what the girl was thinking. "You know... I won't eat you." Malia looked away and gave a blah face looking off to the side. "Trust me, have you read the side of a bag of Fritos or a can of chili lately... Who the heck puts meat flavor into meat? And with half the ingredients I can't even pronounce."

"So... You will kill me, but won't eat me if I cross your paths with you in ill will?!" The girl said somewhat calming down. This domestic dog of a human understood the true animal she had decided to pick a fight with.

"Hey... some of that stuff that shows up in a human body gives me an upset stomach. I am still getting used to eating human food." Malia raised her hands to signal surrender. "The last thing I want to do is spend the next three days throwing up and taking a dump every five minutes after taking a chunk out of you." Malia winced at the memory of the last time she tasted human flesh. Malia moved and rubbed the girl's head. "Right now, I will not harm you, but for the time being I am still learning the territories of the various groups around here so if I have intruded upon yours I am sorry. You were just making sure that you still had your position within your social group was secure."

"So you are going to let me be." The girl said realizing that Malia was giving her a way out.

"I am. But if you ask for me help, I will give it without question. I might see and you and your cadre as possible friends as I get used to going to school. You know the local terrain better than I do and I leave that to you."

"Okay..." The girl said as she started to move away.

"I didn't get your name." Malia said as she raised her hand up.

"Lacy." Malia moved after Lacy. Lacy sprinted faster as the scent of fear increased. "Sorry about the entire trying to eat you reference."

"Ah. Yeah…" Lacy was quickly getting dressed as she was skipping over certain things such as socks and underwear.

"Um. You skipped your underwear." Malia said moving over to Lacy.

"Yeah..." Lacy said as she started to race hard as Malia moved over to talk.

"Um... You are trying to get out of here because of me."

"No... Shit!" With that Lacy sprinted out of the locker room. Malia took a note to herself in the future not threaten or mention that she might eat someone when she was pissed.

Then Malia didn't know what to do next.

It was as if her life was turning into one of those ABC Family drama shows that she had seen on TV. Drama... Depression... and Oh God... Whatever teen life event was happening to them as they journeyed into adulthood. Parents trying out for dance competition to relive their crazy youth. Malia did not need to see her father doing that in their kitchen.

This was the only reference she had about going high school.

Imagine the title of the show.

This week on: _Teenage Werewolves of Beacon Hills._

_Malia the newest member of the Beacon Hills pack must endure her first day of school. Will she survive it or will what she is be revealed by all._

Malia just cringed at hearing that male voice over that announced the thirty second rundown of an upcoming episode.

Malia just wanted this day to just, be normal... Pack Normal... Running through the woods on patrol for danger. Learning to control her powers. That was when someone called out her name.

"Malia..." Malia just whimpered.

"What now?" Malia turned to see... A fox, a bipedal, glowing gold fox.

"First day from Hell. Welcome to the club." Malia had to blink a few times. It was Kira's voice, but... the form was... Holy Crap... This is what Kira really looked like! "Listen Coach is looking for you and you need to get dressed." Malia looked down to realize she was still standing in her towel.

"Okay." Malia rushed over to her locker and opened it up and started putting her clothes on. All of the layers of clothing she needed to keep warm when she was without her fur. But looking over at Kira, this was completely new to her. "Kira... is that what you really look like?" Kira backed up some.

"What?" Kira looked at her hands.

"That Glowing fox form... that's you... what you really look like." Malia wanted to reach out and... Well pet Kira's pointed ears.

"Yeah..." Kira probably felt self-conscious about what she looked like.

"Um..." Malia was almost bundled up in her clothing as she reached out and got shocked by Kira. "Ouch..." Malia growled in pain.

"Sorry... Just when I get stressed I put out an electrical charge." Malia looked back at Kira who had turned back to being... well Human... "One of the curses of being a Thunder Kitsune." Kira looked to be more upset about what she had done to Malia. "Thanks Mom." Kira looked to be more upset about her heritage.

"You don't like being a Thunder Kit sue... nay...?" Malia pronounced the word of what Kira was.

"I wished my Mom was more honest with me about what she was and not dodging around stuff like. Oh... I am Nine hundred years old. I have seen history... Crap Mom... If I ever have kids, the first thing I am going to do is state is, kids you are Kitsune. You are fox spirits in human form. You have superpowers; here is the list of what they are." Malia was shocked. Kira's mom was a were-fox and was nine hundred years old. Malia shook her head in disbelief. "Malia... I am more like you than you think. But there is some crap I am working at shoveling through in my life." With that Kira in her human form sat down on the bench and leaned against Malia.

"Need some help shoveling?" Malia offered.

"Yeah, can I crash at your place?" Fox girl went from being so... so perfect to being... Well... Normal. Malia had never considered that Kira had problems at home. Not the: _Dad I am sorry about trying to eat Mom and sis when I was a kid_, type of problems but relating to her folks.

"My den is open to you." Malia said as Kira patted Malia on the back.

"Thanks..." With that Kira got up and walked out of the locker room and Malia looked at the boots in her locker.

* * *

Malia walked up to Coach Finstock slowly fearing that she might cause him to collapse into unconsciousness.

"Tate..." Coach Finstock was sitting on a stool but he was composing himself. "You have talent..." The Coach was taking his time. "You have some serious endurance levels, and you run like a goddess incarnate. Walk with me." With that Coach Finstock got up and motioned for Malia to follow him. "In my entire career, I have only seen a few students, do what you have done. Hell, that McCall kid who is on the Lacrosse team, went from being an asthmatic mess to being one of the top players on the team. So one of the things that I need from you..." Coach Finstock cleared his throat. "Is a urine sample." With that he presented a small cup to Malia.

"So... you asked to come to you so that I can tinkle into a cup?" Malia was confused.

"Yes..." with that he motioned her to go to a bathroom where a woman with a name tag on her was standing by. **Nurse Eareackson**

"Okay... Name." the woman said as she started to fill out a clipboard.

"Malia Tate." Malia stated as she was barraged with a series of questions. Address, Age, Weight, what she had for breakfast, any medications she was on. When she had her last period, well menstrual bleed, Malia messed that one up. Then she was given a large bottle of water drink and was told to head into one of the stalls. As Malia filled the small cup with urine, she wondered what this was about. After Malia had filled the cup and handed it back to the woman, the woman with the name tag stuck a strange eyedropper into it and started to place drops onto a sheet of plastic with little holes on it.

As Malia pulled up her pants and walked over to see what was taking place. There were a series of dots changing color. Some red, some blue, two of them turned black. But others didn't change color. Malia didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Well what is the verdict?" Coach Finstock said as he looked over to look at the plastic sheet.

"Well, she is clean, not pregnant, and not on any of the weird performance boosters such as hyper blood oxygenators." The woman said checking a paper sheet of paper with a copy of the plastic sheet on it with all sorts of information on it. "But this is just the preliminary screen. We still need to have it sent out for a more thorough analysis, but for the time being you can put her on tryouts for an athletics team."

"Clean..." Coach Finstock seemed to be impressed. "... wow... do you know what this means?"

"That this is a very healthy young woman." The name tag lady said as she took the urine sample Malia had given and started to place it into a plastic bag along with the plastic sheet that was placed into another plastic bag with it.

"Well Ms. Tate. You have impressed me, and that is a rare thing indeed." Coach Finstock said he started to walk with her out of the bathroom and towards the cafeteria. Malia started to realize that Coach Finstock was a teacher that she could be herself around. "You ever run track? I mean, you have excellent muscle definition."

"Not for long." The longest track she had run was a portion of land while she usually hunted on; well there were those few times she nearly became the meal for something far bigger than she was. "I sometimes ran from cougars trying to eat me."

"I've had the same problem." Coach Finstock said as they kept walking down the hallway. "So, listen, we're gonna start off slow. You know, a few classes here and there." Coach knew of where Malia was at in her studies, but the chance of being like a normal were-coyote and with her pack mates made her feel more confident. Malia noticed that Kira and Lydia were standing and talked with each other. Malia pasted Lydia grinning. Maybe it was that feeling she was sending off that Coach Finstock was catching onto. "Don't worry. You'll learn fast."

"I intend to." Malia said sensing that they were heading not to the cafeteria but to the administration office. "Why are we heading here?"

"I need to adjust your schedule some so that you have a better chance at trying out for the Cross Country team later this year." Coach Finstock said.

"Um... Can I keep some of the courses I have, such as my History class with , and Mr. Hearn's Science class? But you can change the time that I go to my math class." Coach Finstock looked at her strangely.

"Ah, why..."

"Because, Mr. Yukimura has me working on this project and I have a friend in there that is helping me on completing it. Um... Mr. Hearn, well his science class doesn't seem all that hard, I lived in the woods and most of what he talks about becomes understandable. But with my math class... That is one of the courses that kept me sane while I was stuck in my creature form. I like excel at that course like crazy, but if I took it at a different time, there was some trouble with a student with my first class, it was more me than him, but I think it would be better for the both of us if we were not in the same room."

"Did he bully you?" Coach seemed worried.

"No... I sort of scared the tinkle out of him by accident. I tried to apologize, but..." Malia let the truth go forth. "I was trying to be me, and I went... Coyote." Malia groaned. "He was trying to provoke me with spit balls, and... My claws came out."

"Did you take a swipe at him?" Coach Finstock said.

"No..." Malia put her hands in her pocket. "Tried to be nice to him, apologize. I even helped clean him up."

"Is this along the along the lines of what happened with Lacy Seville in the locker room?"

"Somewhat... I get so protective about others and myself... I see aggression and I just... growl. I stand my ground and I don't budge."

"You don't like Bullies." With that Coach Finstock patted her on her back. "I agree with you there. I hit a jerk with a teaser so hard that he had lost control over his bowls when he tried to assault a young girl who wasn't a threat to anyone."

"Ah..." Malia looked up "I punched out a member of the werewolf pack of Beacon Hills after he stole my fur coat and my late sister's doll before I ran into him again while I was at Echo house." Coach just shrugged at this.

"Did you get them back?"

"Yeah..." Malia nodded. "The doll first, the coat is on a sort of an installment plan. He's getting it cleaned, but I see it every day."

"Let me know when you get it back." Coach said pulling out a schedule form.

"I will, but mostly I want to sleep in it again on my bed, my naked ass and all next to a boy I am in love with."

"You sleep in the nude?" Coach said surprised.

"Did for eight years in nothing but that fur coat. But I mostly sleep now in pajamas and sweats. But I long to be sleeping in my soft gray fur coat again, mostly on Friday nights being warm and comfy again snuggled up on my bed again."

"Okay, a little more than I expected to know about you." Coach Finstock said as he walked over and asked the secretary to help make a schedule change to Malia's schedule. For some strange reason, her class order did shift, but she did keep the classes that she wanted to keep.

* * *

Well let me know what you think of the story so far.

The Track time that Coach Finstock has Malia look at is based on an actual time for the 1600m from a high school database covering Track Rankings for the entire state of California.

Since I have changed up Malia's schedule I am going to do the rest of the chapters after lunch as being a little different.

If you all have any ideas of what you want Malia to run into next or have a surveillance ops team monitor Malia and the Pack's activities, let me know.

* * *

Next - Lunch Time


End file.
